User talk:Ahbadeedeedeeday
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ahbadeedeedeeday page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:43, June 21, 2010 Edward's Day Out' Picture Sorry I took so long to get back to you. It's just I don't normally check my talk page. Anyway, I believe the engines from left to right in that picture are: Henry, an engine with no name only known as 87546, an engine with no name or number only know as The Red Engine, another engine without a name just know as 98462, Gordon, and Edward. You're welcome! Tender Engines 05:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Royal Train Because it's already covered on this page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I definitely think it warrants its own page; what is the usual process for a slight disagreement? Are there certain notability requirements? Is it put to a vote? I'm used to Wikipedia/Wiktionary policies, etc. (I'm an admin @ Wiktionary) but obviously this isn't either of those. Any info would be helpful. Ahbadeedeedeeday 05:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::In all honesty, we don't have a process because we rarely have minor disagreements! And what usually happens is thus: The user who's page gets deleted asks me why I deleted it and I give them a reason similar to the one I gave you. The (most likely underage YouTube) user then has a bad attitude about it and uses obscene language. I then have to block them because there's obviously no reasoning with them. In short, I have no clue where to go from here. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, I think I figured out a compromise! Check this out: The Royal Train. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm still sticking with my guns in that every character/engine/vehicle should have its own page; I'm 33 y/o so no shenanigans from me here, but if I were to recreate the page would it be deleted again? I'm hoping to figure something out. Ahbadeedeedeeday 16:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Forgot this somehow... I take it my idea didn't satisfy you? I don't see why the Royal Train needs it's own page when it fits nicely on the Express Coaches' page. I'm at least glad to know I'm speaking to a mature fan and not a young impetuous fanatic! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot too, no worries. It's not the end of the world if it doesn't get its own page, and I appreciate the redirect for sure, but here are my thoughts on it: 1)why not have its own page? Wikis don't have space limitations like print does. 2)I've seen stand-alone pages for vehicles and characters far less notable; that kind of stands against reason to me. All in all, I always like to try to go for it. it may also help for the wiki to have a stated purpose and maybe some criteria for inclusion; I'd have no problem helping out either. :) Ahbadeedeedeeday 07:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::To answer your questions: It just fit on the Express Coaches' page. None of the other characters/vehicles (the Dyson lorries for example) fit on another page. If we had a page where they could fit in, believe me, they'd be there! I realize there's no limit to the number of pages we can have, it's just that, if a page isn't 100% needed (At least to me it's not.), why have it? And could you possibly re-explain what you meant in the last sentence? :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries... I was half asleep writing that anyway. What I think I meant was this: for example, wiktionary's modus operandi is to define every word in every language; this wiki could be, again just as an example, "to detail everything Thomas-related" or something like that. Then, criteria for inclusion (or to have its own page) an article would need, as example, more than X appearances, etc. Hopefully this makes some sort of sense. Ahbadeedeedeeday 07:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::It makes sense. Though, on to which page would it go? (What page does Wiktionary have it on?) I'd have to talk to my fellow admins before we go ahead with this. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionary:Criteria_for_inclusion Link to wiktionary's criteria for inclusion. "Wiktionary is multi-lingual in that it has entries for words from any language. It aims to cover Every Word from Every Language." Ahbadeedeedeeday 20:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. Seems rather complex. :P I'm not sure how we'll be able to translate that into "Thomas"... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sodor Day My opinion on the "Sodor Day" page not being nessacery would be that it's not needed. Not to hurt your feelings, but the page might not be needed on the wikia. You should go and talk to Thomasfan, he can help you out.Fanofthomas 02:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :My feelings aren't hurt, nor will they be; I'm used to wiki bureaucracy (I'm an admin at wiktionary, wikipedia's dictionary). If I may ask, what was your reasoning for deletion? Also, it's not conducive to a wiki if reasonable new pages are deleted immediately upon creation. Ahbadeedeedeeday 02:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Deleting new pages upon creation never happens here. New pages are only deleted if they're spam or not needed. Otherwise, the new page stays on the wikia. I thought it wasn't needed. So when your editing and you see a new page has been created, check the page to see if it's spam or not needed.Fanofthomas 02:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I did check, disagreed, and recreated the page anew. Why isn't an annual event on Sodor discussed in a book and a movie with related merchandise needed, exactly? Ahbadeedeedeeday 02:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sodor Day doesn't have room to grow, there isn't very much to go on, and there isn't sufficient enough info on the actual event. It's just a regular day with a speical name really. There's no history behind it and it seems to have only been invented for The Great Discovery with no real thought behind it. If there was something more than that to add to the page, I wouldn't see a problem with it. But under the circumstances (That being the current writing team's short sightedness when developing their stories.), I don't see a need for the article. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't have room to grow because it's deleted before it can grow. This would completely discourage potential new contributers, especially anons and new users, from becoming regular contributers. I was gathering info for it to add and when I went back to add it, poof, gone. As you and I have discussed before I'm not immature about it but I want to make my opinion known that any given page's validity shouldn't be left up to any given admin's opinion, no offense to any admins. There needs to be some formal process for deciding whether to keep or delete a page, and I think a voting process would suffice quite nicely, allowing votes from regular users as well as admins for fairness. Finally, once again, I do see a need for the article. There's no rule that says a page can't be created simply due to minimal information; I've seen pages in this wiki on lesser subjects that have been kept. Ahbadeedeedeeday 03:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forum Sorry about the slightly tardy reply. I went away for the weekend and didn't have the time to even get on the 'net. Anyway, the forums have never been used here before and I don't think anyone would know how to find or reply to the message you left there after a few days. Blogs are more often used here and are probably your best bet for things like this. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I missed your reply somehow. Sorry about that. It's impossible to simply get rid of the forums (as far as I know), but I have tried to remove links to them as much as possible. So now it's less likely that a user will create something that will most likely go unnoticed. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: This is almost amusing... A full set of guidelines requires the cooperation of all active admins to help decide what should or shouldn't be added. I think something like this is in the works though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC)